wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 6/22/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *General Manager Chris Jericho makes his way out to the ring* Chris Jericho: WELCOME EVERYONE....TO MAYHEM IS JERICHO! Just kidding, tonight, or no other is night is about me. Tonight is about tonight, and we are less then a week away from Big Bang baby! And at Big Bang ladies gentleman, we will name our first ever World Heavyweight Champion! Now I said 2 weeks ago on the first ever episode of Mayhem. I said that I would observe and scout each and every member of the roster, in order to determine the first ever match for the World title. And many men have impressed, others have struggled. But the first man that will be in the match for the championship at Big Bang...is Seth Rollins. *crowd boos loudly*. I know, I know. He's a jackass. But the impacts that he has made makes him a worthy entrant. Joining Seth will be both Kevin Owens and Daniel Bryan...making the match at Big Bang a triple-threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship! *Kevin Owens comes out to the ring* Kevin Owens: Jericho, I believe we've met. I heard my name come up and i'm damn well glad you made the right choice. Getting my hands on that little worm Daniel Bryan again will be fun, and that slimey scumbag Seth Rollins does not know what's coming to him. Chris Jericho: Woah there Kevin! You're right man. You have everything going for you, but let's see how tonight goes. In order to be assure that all 3 of you are ready for your World title match at Big Bang, all 3 of you will be in singles matches tonight. Seth Rollins will be facing Dolph Ziggler in a rematch from the 1st episode of Mayhem. Daniel Bryan, will be facing Curtis Axel. And you, Kevin...You'll be facing Stardust. Kevin Owens: Come on, give him to me. I got him. Chris Jericho: Your match against Stardust is now! Match 1: Kevin Owens vs Stardust *During the Match Seth Rollins is on the stage staring down Owens. Owens is distracted but hits a pop-up powerbomb to Stardust for the victory...Owens then grabs a mic* Kevin Owens: Come on, Rollins! You want some of this? Come on down! *Owens hits Stardust with another pop-up Powerbomb, and Rollins walks to the back* Match 2: Daniel Bryan vs Curtis Axel Daniel Bryan wins after making Curtis Axel tap out to the yes lock. Post match, Daniel lifts Axel up and the 2 shake hands. Daniel then poses to the audience. Byron Saxton: Please welcome my guests: Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Guys its been a tough road for the both of you so far. You both have lost both matches you've been in so far, and have made no impact whatsoever. Luke Harper: Byron baby, stop....Stop and chill....it's a calm day and you wish to unleash your hate...no no. We don't need that Byron. Yes, it's been tough. But knowing us...we will step up and unleash OUR OWN HATE TOWARDS THEM. Nobody has us. Nobody is us. We are the ones who dominate. And before the show Jericho made a great choice. Erick and I will be in the tri-branded triple threat tag team match to crown the first ever tag champions. So...prepare for darkness. But tonight, I have a match that I will win, and once I win, you'll all realize that we're here to STAY. Match 3: Luke Harper vs Sami Zayn Sami Zayn wins following a helluva kick onto Harper. *Post match Sheamus comes out to the ring with a mic* Sheamus: Fella, I can't wait to face ya at Big Bang. We both have one goal in the mind, and that is walking home as the first ever US Champion here on Mayhem. And I may be being nice right now, but you and me both know that at Big Bang, there will be no games. We will battle for the UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP! *Sheamus and Zayn shake hands!* Match 4: Sheamus vs Kane Sheamus wins after delivering a brougue kick to Kane. Byron Saxton: Please welcome my guest at this time, Seth Rollins. Rollins you had a quick staredown with Kevin Owens just a little bit ago. Why? Seth Rollins: Look, Byron. Owens needs to realize that he made a big, bad mistake last week by putting his hands on me. He thinks he can beat me. Well he's wrong. Because when I leave Big Bang this weekend with the World Heavyweight Title, Owens will be laying on the mat with that other chipmunk Daniel Bryan. What a freaking baby. Now shut up and move. I gotta kick Dolph Ziggler's ass...AGAIN. Main Event: Seth Rollins vs Dolph Ziggler. Seth Rollins wins after a curbstomp onto Ziggler. *Post match, Rollins celebrates. As he is celebrating. Daniel Bryan is on the turnbuckle. Bryan hits Rollins with a diving dropkick...he then hits him with a running knee then celebrates. Owens runs out to the ring and stares face to face with Bryan. Owens bumps into Bryan and Bryan pushes Owens. The 2 brawl until Rollins takes them both down with chairshots. Kane makes his way out to the ring and chokeslams Bryan and then Rollins curbstomps Owens. Rollins and Kane stand tall as Mayhem goes off air.*